There'll Be Peace When You Are Done
by InkAndPens394
Summary: Destiel future fic. Spoilers for season 9. "I know, Dean, and I love you too." Tears slipped from Castiel's eyes as he felt Dean relax in his arms and heard him draw a final, pained breath. "I love you." Character death but there is a happy ending.


Destiel fic mainly written to annoy the heck out of Inky;-) Kidding mostly. Anyway, I'm not Kripke, there fore I do not own Supernatural :'(

_Carry on my wayward son_

_There'll be peace when you are done_

_Lay your weary head to rest _

_Don't you cry no more_

_"Dean, please don't go." Cas laid a hand on the hunter's chest and counted his stuttering breaths begging him to hold on._

_Dean smiled like he wasn't choking on his own blood. "Did I kill that bitch?"_

_Typical Dean, he was dying and he wanted to make sure he'd finished the job. Cas looked to make sure and saw Abaddon's eyes staring sightlessly at the night sky._

_"You killed her, Dean." _

_"Good, I'd hate to die for no reason."_

_"You aren't dying; you'll be fine." Cas choked on the words, knowing he was lying. He could feel Dean's life fading and, cut off from the power of heaven, was powerless to stop it._

_The hunter's hand gripped his with surprising strength considering the pain in his eyes. "Cas, you have to promise me you'll find a way to close off hell, and look after Sam, please, Cas, promise me."_

_Dean's face contorted into a grimace of pain and his hand tightened around Cas', holding on desperately._

_Cas slid an arm under the hunter's shaking shoulders and lifted him until his head rested against Cas' chest. "I promise. It's alright, Dean, you can let go. It's alright. " Cas kissed Dean's forehead gently and held him close feeling as his breathing slowed and became more laboured. Cas blinked back the tears that gathered in his eyes; he would be strong for Dean, just a little longer._

_"Cas," the whisper was so soft that the angel barely heard it. "I never told you-" Dean's voice broke off as another wave of pain assaulted him. Cas pulled him closer._

_"I know, Dean, and I love you too." Tears slipped from Castiel's eyes as he felt Dean relax in his arms and heard him draw a final, pained breath._

_"I love you."_

* * *

_Dean had been gone for twenty years, but Castiel still couldn't let go. He still visited the quiet grave every day and talked to the man who lay beneath the silent earth. _

_"Hello, Dean, " he rested a hand on the simple cross that marked the hunter's grave and smiled. "We did it. I'm sorry it took us so long, but it's over now. Sam and I closed the gates of hell, and he's safe, Dean. I kept my promise."_

_The angel sighed; he didn't age but he felt ancient and so very weary. "I'm still cut off from heaven, I wish I was there with you, but I wanted you to know that your death wasn't for nothing. You stopped Abaddon, and you gave us the chance to keep fighting. We succeed because of you."_

* * *

_Two Years Later_

_"Sam is getting married. He's going to have a normal life, just like he always wanted. He's happy, Dean, I wish you were here to see it." Cas' voice broke and he forced back the tears that threatened toescape. Living with humans for so long had changed him, he realized. Dean would laugh if he knew that Cas was often surprised by arush of uncontrolled emotion, but Cas found nothing amusingabout the deep seated ache in his chest which would not go away. It was grief, he knew that, but of all the human emotions that baffled him grief was the one he could never understand. Dean was at peace so why did Cas wish so desperately that he was still trapped in a world which had caused him so much pain? What purpose was there in wishing for the return of a loved one when nothing could bring them back?_

_But, perhaps, Castiel didn't want Dean to return; perhaps he wanted to go to Dean, to end the lonely emptiness he had felt everyday for over twenty years. It wasn't possible while he was still anangel; the gates of heaven were locked against all fallen angels, and Cas had undoubtedly fallen._

* * *

"You want me to do what?" Sam's voice was incredulous and more than a little angry, but Cas wasn't backing down.

"I found a spell, I want you to use it to take my grace. I want to be human, if I'm to be cut off from heaven then I want to live a d die as one of you."

Sam looked at him with understanding pity. "You still miss Dean, don't you? I understand, I really do, but he wouldn't want you to do this. He'd want you to keep going; keep fighting."

"What do you know about what your brother wanted? You spent the last months of his life driving him away. You didn't care what Dean wanted so don't lecture me now Sam." Cas took a deep breathe and tried to calm his unexpected anger. "I have kept going, for twenty years, because I made a promise, but hell is closed off now and you are happy. That's all Dean wanted, so please, Sam, help me."

* * *

Cas blinked at the sudden sunlight that assaulted his eyes and tried to remember. He'd been dying, he was sure of that, which meant there was only one place he could be.

"Cas! " he found himself enveloped by strong arms and didn't need to look up to know it was Dean.

"Hello, Dean," he murmured into the hunter's shoulder.

He remembered now; he asked Sam to take his grace, to make him human, and then he had let go and waited for death to take him. He pulled Dean closer and smiled. When Dean lifted his chin and kissed him softly on the lips all Cas could feel was love and an overwhelming sense of peace.

Don't you cry no more.


End file.
